Kal
Kal is Clark Kent's personality when he is under the influence of red kryptonite. He is kinda like Clarks alter ego. Physical Apperance Kal looks exactly like his loyal and good counterpart, having black hair, navy blue eyes. When Clark is once radiated with red kryptonite, his eyes turn red for a second. As Kal, he wears clothes with the shade black. He normally wears buttoned shirts, coats, ties and trenchcoats, in shades of red, green and black. Personality Kal is not necessarily evil when it comes right down to it. He simply lacks a great deal of inhibitions and or social conscience, and is ultimately less inclined to care about the ramifications of his actions. Despite the influence that red kryptonite has on him, as shown through dialogue with a bartender, as well as through his own claims that he remained a virgin even after his time in Metropolis, and the fact that he still regularly attended school, indicate that he might have retained some subconscious inhibitions. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20060818050715/smallville/images/f/f9/Exile.jpgKal easily gets angry at Chloe when she sees him at his apartmentAdded by MarikologyAccording to Clark, Kal "does things Clark doesn't want to do", but in reality, Kal acts out Clark's basest needs and wants without regard to the consequences, doing what Clark wouldn't do on his own accord as Kal is not as concerned about the consequences on others and his relationships as Clark would be. Without Clark's morals or obligations, he is unpredictable and belligerent. Kal is also sexually aggressive and flirtatious, easily wooing Lana, Lois, Alicia, Chloe and others (however, Lois was infected by Red K at the time and Chloe was infected by a parasite). He openly uses profanity, steals things and lies. Kal is disrespectful, uncaring of others' feelings, and can become dangerously violent when things don't go his way. Kal is unconcerned with keeping his abilities a secret, even tempted to reveal them, because he believes that his "powers" will make him infallible. Kal also attempted to kill Lex when he tried to take Lana away from him, showing that without his inhibitions Clark could be a real danger, not above killing his enemies when angered. Unlike most instances of odd behavioral changes that occur in the town, which result in the person having no memory of their actions, when Clark is restored to normal, he always has complete recollection and knowledge of the havoc Kal causes. He almost always causes trouble in Clark's relationships and Clark is tasked with apologizing and feeling guilty. Because he can never provide a full explanation for the drastic personality change, Clark's friends who don't know his true origins assume he is on drugs. Based on Clark's experience, the effect becomes worse the longer exposure continues, but it is temporary. Once the red kryptonite is removed, Clark's personality is restored to normal, although it would appear that the changes are quicker to take effect after previous exposure; when Clark was first exposed to red kryptonite, he started out merely X-raying his female friends and running up credit card bills, but during later exposures he immediately became more hostile and assertive/aggressive, showing his powers off to Lois and allying with Zod to destroy Chloe's Kryptonite weapons stockpile. However, when Kal is unleashed during Clark's adult years, his personality differences were much less drastic from Clark's than they were during his adolescent years. Though he still displayed arrogance and a love for mischief, Kal's goals were much the same as Clark's own. He did appear desperate to remain under the influence of Red kryptonite as he had displayed before with the school ring. This time, when he saw that he was sweating the red kryptonite out of his system, he cooled the surrounding area and then went to the Fortress to prevent returning to normal Clark. The now more subtle differences between Clark and Kal may be a testament to Clark's development and confidence as a hero, and less of an unsure young man. Powers and Abilities Same as Clark, he has powers from the Yellow sun. *Super strength-Kal has the powerful increased strength given from his kryptonian powers. *Super speed- Kal can move extremely fast. *Super stamina- Kal can run or exercise for periods of time without even getting exhausted or tired. *X-ray vision- Kal can see through solid objects except for lead. *Heat vision- Kal can create fire and heat through his eyes which are similar to laser beams. *Invulnerability- Kal is invulnerable to the anything that come from Earth. Category:Characters